ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys
Plot On September 1, 1998, The Wild Thornberrys filmed their first episode, and traveled across the world, with Eliza meeting some of the world's coolest creatures, until they filmed their last adventure in June 11, 2004, and have only appeared in reruns and on DVD. Until now. Get ready for new adventures around the world, from the shores of Lake Okanagan, Canada, to the Scrub of the Gran Chaco. Get ready for...... The New Adventures of the Wild Thornberrys. Episodes Season 1 #Myths of Lake Okanagan: Location- Okanagan Lake, BC, Canada #Giant's Tale: Location- Llanos, Venezuela #Nigel Ain't Lion: Location- Gir National Forest, India #Eliza's New Pet: Location- Austin, Texas #Armadillos in the Convee: Location- Gran Chaco, Paraguay #Black Bear Park : Location- Grand Canyon National Park, Washington, USA #Crocodile for a Mom: Location- Western Tanzinia, Africa #Devil Jailbreak: Location- Hobart, Tasmania #Fossa Hotel: Location- Hotel near Ankarana Reserve, Madagascar #Jurassic Thornberrys : Location- Tepui #Christmas on the Atlas: Location- Straits of Gibalter, Marraco #Africa's Wyverns: Location- Kruger Natinal Park, South Africa #Fishing for Tapirs: Location- Chi River, Thailand #101 Canadian Gray Wolves: Location- Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada #2 Brothers, and 2 Sisters: Location- Tanzania, East Africa #Storm of the Gigantic Snake: Location- Teipei, Taiwan #When Pets own Pets: Location- California Gorilla breeding centre, CA, USA #Cougars in Vegas: Location- Las Vegas, Nevada #Flight of the Flamingos: Location- La Paz, Bolivia #Invasion of the Thornberrys: Location- Alice Springs Season 2 #Caravan Cheetah: Location- Iran #Barbary Lion Dillema: Location- ??? #A Thornberry Thanksgiving: Location- Ohama, Newbraska #Mustang Run: Location- Calgary, Alberta, Canada #Elephant's Best Friend: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 3 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location-??? #???: Location-??? Season 4 #Journey to the Wilds: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 5 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 6 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Becoming my Father: Location- Oxford University Spin-Offs *Eric Thornberry: Wild Child *Anthropology: The Study of Humans Eric Thornberry: Wild Child will revolve Eliza's Son Eric, who has inhherited Eliza's abilty to talk to Animals. Anthropology: The Study of Humans revolves around Debbie (now an adult). She is now an Anthropologist, someone who studys humans. Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nickelodeon